


Hidden Gems

by CordeliaOllivander



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, F/M, Facebook: Draco's Den, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Roll-A-Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordeliaOllivander/pseuds/CordeliaOllivander
Summary: Aurors Gregory Goyle and Katie Bell get stuck in a cave during a mission.





	Hidden Gems

**Author's Note:**

> My August submission for Draco's Den Roll-A-Drabble facebook challenge! My prompts were Greg Goyle, Katie Bell, and huddling together for warmth!

“Katie! Shit!” 

Auror Gregory Goyle screamed watched his partner go down. Running to her side, he tried to protect her as best he could from the spell fire that was flying everywhere. They were the only team left standing, if you could even call them that. His shoulder hurt like hell, and he could feel the blood soaking his uniform. Gritting his teeth against the pain he picked her up and ran, hoping that he could just get to the damn cave fast enough before he went down and got them both killed. 

He wasn’t the most skilled in, well, anything. He’d gotten his ass kicked more than once during auror training alongside Draco, his stupid best friend who’d gotten him into more shit than he cared to think about. He wasn’t good at healing like Draco, or defense like Potter, or fast like Weasley. He was just... average. His first partner had been none other than Katie Bell, who was smart, and fast, and well liked.

He was not. 

She tolerated him in the beginning, his only saving grace being that he listened. He would follow orders without question, and they made quite the pair over time. She made him better. She taught him things and was so patient with his never ending confusion. He protected her whenever he could, and he grew to like her. Being partners for three years meant that they had to spend a significant amount of time together, and he never once tired of it... until he realized that he was in love with Auror Katie Bell. 

Well shit. 

He couldn’t continue to work with her, it was driving him mad. Continuing this very delicate friendship they had formed while secretly harboring such intense feelings was something he just couldn’t do. He didn’t know how to act, how to speak, how to do _anything_ when it came to her, so he took the cowards way out and requested a different partner. 

Working with Draco had been wonderful. It brought back the good memories they had of their earlier years, even if that was often at other people’s expense. He avoided Katie at all costs, and for three months everything was perfect. Then Draco’s wife became pregnant, and it was all down hill from there. Wasn’t Hermione supposed to be brilliant? Couldn’t she see how this would affect him?! No regard for others, so rude. Draco lasted three more months before he filed for his leave of absence. 

Now he was once again stuck with Katie. This was their first mission together, and look how well he was doing. Nearly getting them killed because his clumsy feet tripped over a log and gave away their cover because he was staring at her was a great start. 

“Katie, come on stay with me.” He pleaded. Making it to the cave he practically threw her to the ground as his arm gave way. “Fuck.” He growled. 

Throwing up a protective shield over the opening of the cave was about the only thing he could do with the little strength he had left. Katie was the one that taught him to lace his magical signature into his shields, it made them stronger and harder to break.

He ran back over to Katie and fell to the ground beside her. “Katie. Kay, look at me.” 

“Greg.” She whispered, barely opening her eyes.

“Yes, I’m here, it’s okay. I’m so sorry, I was stupid and wasn’t paying attention-“ 

“We were ambushed.” She said softly as her eyes fluttered closed. “It was only a matter of...” 

“Katie. No, no, you have to stay awake!” He looked around helplessly, trying to remember his training. He could still see the spell fire being shot at the entrance of the cave, and he was beginning to panic. “Tell me what to do.” 

“I’m c-cold.” 

“Okay, right. Okay.” He cast a very weak warming charm over her, and saw her body relax a bit, but knew it wouldn’t be enough. He was tired and hurt as well, but he had to take care of her first. Removing his own jacket he convulsed against the dampness of the cave, but threw it over her and picked her up to cradle her gently in his arms. 

She nuzzled into his chest, seeking his warmth and comfort. “Talk to me.” 

“I have no idea what to say.” He said honestly. 

“You could tell me why you left me.” 

He stiffened. “I... It’s complicated.” She shivered again, so he held her tighter. “I’m sorry.” 

“You should be. Higgs was a horrible partner, he’s too soft.” 

Greg couldn’t help but laugh at that. It was as if the Ministry tried to assign her the exact opposite of Greg. Terrence Higgs was small, thin, and never shut up. “It wasn’t the same with Draco, either.” 

“Then why?” 

He took a long deep breath, thinking about what to say. 

“Was it because of the Glasgow mission? You were so different after that.” 

“Kay-“ 

“You said nothing would change." She whimpered. "You said we were fine.” 

He could hear the hurt in her voice. He remembered everything about that mission. Sharing that single bed in that hole in the wall motel. The way her skin felt, the way her lips moved, the way his hands traced her scars, and her hands traced his in turn. The way he’d never felt so alive. 

“You deserve better than me.” He mumbled lamely. 

She snorted, then hissed in pain. “I quite like the hidden gems everyone seems to overlook.” 

“Kay.” He warned. She shouldn’t be doing this to him, she shouldn’t be giving him hope like this. 

“Greg.” She turned her face up to him. “I meant it all. I thought you did, too.” 

“I did. Do. I do.” 

As they stared at each other neither had realized the spell fire had stopped outside of the cave and Harry had broken through the wards. 

“Hey!" Harry breathed as he stumbled his way over to them. "You guys good?” 

Katie smiled at Greg just before she kissed him. “We’re good.” 

Greg grinned in return. “Yea we are.” 


End file.
